The present invention relates to vehicle safety equipment and more particularly to a vehicle lane position verification device that includes an LED sighting unit having an aiming LED extending from a battery housing with a battery connector provided therein and an on/off switch in connection therewith that is wired in series electrical connection with the aiming LED and the battery connector in a manner such that the on/off switch controls operation of the aiming LED when batteries are positioned in the battery connector; and an attachment mechanism for attaching the LED sighting unit to the windshield of a vehicle. The vehicle lane position verification device may also include an LED sighting unit and an attachment mechanism for attaching the LED sighting unit in connection with the windshield of a vehicle; the attachment mechanism including a slide bar assembly including a slide bar support mechanism for securing the slide bar in fixed relation to a windshield of a vehicle; the LED sighting unit including aiming LED having a power supply cable connectable to an electrical power source and user moveable LED clamp mechanism; the aiming LED being supported by the user moveable LED clamp mechanism; the user moveable LED clamp mechanism including a pair of resilient locking legs each including a slide bar receiving aperture provided therethrough of greater size than the slide bar and biased away from the other resilient locking leg such that the pair of resilient locking legs exert a gripping and holding force against the slide bar when the slide bar is inserted through the two slide bar receiving apertures; the pair of resilient locking legs releasing the gripping and holding force against the slide bar when the pair of resilient locking legs are squeezed toward each other allowing a user to position the user moveable LED clamp mechanism at various user selected locations along the slide bar. In a preferred embodiment, the slide bar support mechanism is two suction cups one provided at each end of the slide bar.
It is often difficult for some drivers, particularly when driving a large vehicle such as a motor home, to feel confident about the location of the vehicle within the lane of travel area of a roadway. This can cause anxiety to the driver at best and can lead to dangerous conditions and accidents at worst. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a device that would allow a driver to verify that he/she is positioning the vehicle safely within the designated lane of travel area of the roadway. Because roads typically have a marker line between the lanes and/or running along the outer edge of a lane, it would be desirable to have a vehicle lane position verification device and/or method that allowed a driver to use either of these landmarks as a reference point for maintaining the vehicle safely within the lane of travel.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a vehicle lane position verification device that includes an LED sighting unit having an aiming LED extending from a battery housing with a battery connector provided therein and an on/off switch in connection therewith that is wired in series electrical connection with the aiming LED and the battery connector in a manner such that the on/off switch controls operation of the aiming LED when batteries are positioned in the battery connector; and an attachment mechanism for attaching the LED sighting unit to the windshield of a vehicle.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a vehicle lane position verification device that includes an LED sighting unit and an attachment mechanism for attaching the LED sighting unit in connection with the windshield of a vehicle; the attachment mechanism including a slide bar assembly including a slide bar support mechanism for securing the slide bar in fixed relation to a windshield of a vehicle; the LED sighting unit including aiming LED having a power supply cable connectable to an electrical power source and user moveable LED clamp mechanism; the aiming LED being supported by the user moveable LED clamp mechanism; the user moveable LED clamp mechanism including a pair of resilient locking legs each including a slide bar receiving aperture provided therethrough of greater size than the slide bar and biased away from the other resilient locking leg such that the pair of resilient locking legs exert a gripping and holding force against the slide bar when the slide bar is inserted through the two slide bar receiving apertures; the pair of resilient locking legs releasing the gripping and holding force against the slide bar when the pair of resilient locking legs are squeezed toward each other allowing a user to position the user moveable LED clamp mechanism at various user selected locations along the slide bar. In a preferred embodiment, the slide bar support mechanism is two suction cups one provided at each end of the slide bar.
It is another object of the invention to provide a vehicle lane position verification method for allowing a driver to maintain a vehicle having a driver""s seat and a windshield within a lane of travel of a roadway; the vehicle lane position verification method including the steps of: a) providing a vehicle lane position verification device as described herein above; b) positioning the vehicle in a lane of a roadway divided by a lane marker line at a desired distance from the lane marker line; c) positioning the driver in a driver""s seat of the vehicle after performing step b); and d) attaching the vehicle lane position verification device to a windshield of a vehicle with the attachment mechanism such that the aiming diode is along the line of sight between the driver""s eyes and the lane marker line such that the driver can verify the position of the vehicle with respect to the lane marker line by maintaining the aiming LED along the line of sight between the driver""s eyes and the lane marker line.
Accordingly, a vehicle lane verification device and method is provided. In the vehicle lane verification device aspect of the invention, the device includes an LED sighting unit having an aiming LED extending from a battery housing with a battery connector provided therein and an on/off switch in connection therewith that is wired in series electrical connection with the aiming LED and the battery connector in a manner such that the on/off switch controls operation of the aiming LED when batteries are positioned in the battery connector; and an attachment mechanism for attaching the LED sighting unit to the windshield of a vehicle. The attachment mechanism preferably includes an elongated, adhesive backed section of hook and pile fastener material that is adhesively securable to the windshield of a vehicle and a companionate section of hook and pile material that is secured to the LED sighting unit such that the each driver of the vehicle may easily position the LED sighting unit in the proper location for his/her use.
In another preferred embodiment, the vehicle lane verification device includes an LED sighting unit and an attachment mechanism for attaching the LED sighting unit in connection with the windshield of a vehicle; the attachment mechanism including a slide bar assembly including a slide bar support mechanism for securing the slide bar in fixed. relation to a windshield of a vehicle; the LED sighting unit including aiming LED having a power supply cable connectable to an electrical power source and user moveable LED clamp mechanism; the aiming LED being supported by the user moveable LED clamp mechanism; the user moveable LED clamp mechanism including a pair of resilient locking legs each including a slide bar receiving aperture provided therethrough of greater size than the slide bar and biased away from the other resilient locking leg such that the pair of resilient locking legs exert a gripping and holding force against the slide bar when the slide bar is inserted through the two slide bar receiving apertures; the pair of resilient locking legs releasing the gripping and holding force against the slide bar when the pair of resilient locking legs are squeezed toward each other allowing a user to position the user moveable LED clamp mechanism at various user selected locations along the slide bar. In a preferred embodiment, the slide bar support mechanism is two suction cups one provided at each end of the slide bar.
In the method aspect of the invention, a vehicle lane position verification method for allowing a driver to maintain a vehicle having a driver""s seat and a windshield within a lane of travel of a roadway; the vehicle lane position verification method including the steps of: a) providing a vehicle lane position verification device as described herein above; b) positioning the vehicle in a lane of a roadway divided by a lane marker line at a desired distance from the lane marker line; c) positioning the driver in a driver""s seat of the vehicle after performing step b); and d) attaching the vehicle lane position verification device to a windshield of a vehicle with the attachment mechanism such that the aiming diode is along the line of sight between the driver""s eyes and the lane marker line such that the driver can verify the position of the vehicle with respect to the lane marker line by maintaining the aiming LED along the line of sight between the driver""s eyes and the lane marker line.